


Last betrayal (or so he thought)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sanji is self-sacrificing duck, THAT SCENE, because damn, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Sanji hates seeing man so proud losing. That's why he offers himself to the warlord.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Last betrayal (or so he thought)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feeling.

Sanji is by no means a coward. He has accepted it somehow in his heart, that he can die sometime in the future (which doesn’t seem that far at the moment). Thus, when the time becomes unfavorable and the chance of winning is unseemingly, he can and will sacrifice himself for the sake of others. Easily.

_Because who else can do it better than him?_

He is not dreaming to be the king of the cooks or gaining the title of the strongest cook. His dream is flimsy enough that he does it to satisfy his own curiosity. And if someone else beats him to it then he is content enough to know that All Blue exists. It’s not like he is racing to be the first to go there.

Hence his offer to the damn warlord.

Because that shitty swordsman is too proud to lose again (and he hates seeing man so proud losing, not again, never again). Also… since Luffy is shouldering everyone’s hope and dream, his death is unthinkable and will be unforgivable.

The very reason why he begs to be a substitute in the captain’s stead, and be an alternative for the first-mate. Because other than Luffy, he can’t bear to see them losing Zoro too. What will become of Luffy then? If he loses Zoro? (What will become of him too? If he loses Zoro?).

Gritting his teeth and pleading. Inhaling his very last smoke as a wordless goodbye. Smiling.

Only to have Zoro, that ungrateful idiot, hitting him unconscious right after he bid him (and them) goodbye.

Sanji tried to grab the man, desperately latching and clawing into his consciousness, just to stay awake (and maybe to kick the ungrateful idiot to the ground). For he was so not ready to have it etched on his mind, the last thing he saw on Zoro’s face before everything turned dark.

_Damn._

**Author's Note:**

> That scene. I mean... It hurts! What if that's the last time he is gonna see Zoro. This is just so tense. I hate seeing Sanji be the first one to find Zoro in the forest. That shit is traumatizing.
> 
> Also, idk if I can write that scene properly, with sadness and dread portrayed.
> 
> (I am just a sucker for gut-wrenching things)


End file.
